Atlas Corporation
The 'Atlas Corporation '''is a private military corporation (PMC) featured in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It was founded and led by CEO Jonathan Irons and is the largest, if not the most powerful private company in the world. Between the missions "Atlas" and the beginning of "Utopia", they are the main protagonists, but from the rest of "Utopia" and the end of the game, they are the main antagonists. History Founded in February of 2035 in Colorado Springshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pb8bIj7iBho At 0:32, a timeline of Atlas can be seen. by Jonathan Irons, Atlas Corporation began its investments by purchasing the largest bioengineering research and development firm in the world. By 2047, Atlas had made large strides in developing and patenting advanced soldier exoskeleton technology, successfully field testing 3D printed weaponry and munitions, opening a European HQ in Belgium and Switzerland, signing the largest US military weapons supply contract in history and patenting hover technology for vehicles and exoskeletons. Atlas Corporation became well known as the first to act after devastating and catastrophic events and set things right. Atlas entered Baghdad after the second Gulf War and did more in five years to repair the city than what the U.S. government could do in 50 years. May of 2050 marked the beginning of Atlas Corporation as the largest private military company on the planet. With freedom to act without governmental or congressional approval, the corporation quickly built itself up using its immense funds and fast results. It became the first such corporation to be admitted into the United Nations Security Council. Accolades *First private military corporation to gain a seat in the United Nations Security Council *Created the most advanced armored combat vehicle on the planet *The largest corporation in the world *Most profitable privately owned corporation in the world *Established the internationally recognized "United as One" Foundation *Achieved a higher approval rating than any U.S. President in history *Atlas named "Savior" among First and Third World nations *Recipient of the 2051 Technological Innovation Award for advancements in biogenics *Awarded a seat on the United Nations Security Council in 2060Mission: "Collapse" Known Operations 2054 * Conducting a search-and-rescue of a VIP in Seoul, South Korea amidst the North Korean KPA invasion. 2055 * Assisting Nigerian forces in rescuing Prime Minister Samuel Abidoyo and subsequently capturing technologist Alex Cos from the KVA in Lagos. * Repelling a KVA assault on the Vekron Pacific Reactor and attempting to prevent a nuclear meltdown in Seattle, Washington, which fails and is part of a widespread KVA terrorist attack across the United States. 2059 * Capturing KVA co-leader Dr. Pierre Danois in the abandoned city of Detriot with assistance the covert Sentinel Task Force. * Assassinating KVA leader Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze in Santorini, Greece. * Atlas MP attempt to kill defectors Ilona and Jack Mitchell as they escape from New Baghdad, Iraq. 2060 * Destroying the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California to prevent the Third Fleet from leaving the bay after Jonathan Irons declares war on the governments of the world at the UN. * Protecting Atlas carriers as they enter the San Francisco Bay with Manticore to deploy on military bases across California, however it fails due to the efforts of Sentinel Task Force. 2061 * Defending New Baghdad from Sentinel Task Force and with the use Manticore, nearly all of Sentinel is decimated and Atlas incarcerates the remaining survivors. Members *Jonathan Irons (Founder, K.I.A.) * Dr. Pierre Danois (KVA defected scientist) *Jack Mitchell (Defected) *Ilona (Defected) *Gideon (Defected) *Joker *Prophet *Carter (K.I.A.) *Torres (K.I.A.) *Rivers (K.I.A.) *Juarez (K.I.A.) *Michaels (K.I.A.) Exo Zombies *Oz - Janitor (K.I.A., Zombified) *Kahn - Executive *Lilith - IT Specialist *Decker - Security Guard Vehicles, Weapons and Equipment Vehicles *T-600 "Titan" Tank *Paladin VTOL *Warbird Assault VTOL *Sniper Drone *Spider Tank *T-740 Hovertank *Hoverbike Equipment *Exoskeleton (RE-105) *Armored Support Transport *Prosthetic limbs Weapons Assault Rifles *Bal-27 *HBRa3 *IMR *AK-12 (Hazmat suit soldiers in "Bio Lab" only) *ARX-160 (Hazmat suit soldiers in "Bio Lab" only) *MK14 (Hazmat suit soldiers in "Bio Lab" only) Submachine Guns *KF5 *ASM1 *SN6 *AMR9 * MP11 Sniper Rifles *MORS *NA-45 *Atlas 20mm Shotguns *Tac-19 *S-12 *Bulldog (Hazmat suit soldiers in "Bio Lab" only) Heavy Weapons *EM1 *Ameli *Pytaek *Ohm (Exo Zombies only)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBqQwwvliYk At 2:00, two Ohms can be seen being used by two Atlas operatives. Pistols *Atlas 45 *MP443 Grach *PDW (Hazmat suit soldiers in "Bio Lab" only) Launchers *Stinger M7 *MAHEM Specials *MDL *M1 Irons (Exo Zombies) Equipment *Variable Grenade *MMG *Smart Grenade *Threat Grenade *Smoke Grenade Gallery Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Promo Image 2.jpg Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Promo Image 1.jpg Gideon AW.jpg Atlas PMC Soldiers AW.png Atlas PMC Soldier Signalling AW.png Advanced Warfare Graphics.png Advanced Warfare Running from Truck.png Jonathan Irons 4 AW.png Atlas Sign 2 AW.png Atlas Sign AW.png Atlas Military Vehicles AW.png Atlas Tanks firing AW.png|Atlas tanks firing. Atlas Headquarters AW.png|Atlas training camp in Denver. Irons introducing Atlas to Mitchell AW.png|Mitchell being introduced to Atlas Training Camp. Atlas Cargo Transport heading for base AW.png|Atlas cargo transport. Atlas troops2.jpg|A few Atlas Troops. Atlas troops1.jpg MP2.jpg|Atlas Military Police MP1.jpg Atlastroop3.jpg Unknown Atlas Facility AW.png|An unknown Atlas facility, which is the main setting for the Exo Zombies map Outbreak. Atlas flag AW.png|Flag of the Atlas Corporation. Atlas sign AW.png|Sign of the Atlas Corporation seen at the Camp David facility. Atlas logo AW.png|A stylized "A" is often used as a logo, such as this one seen at the facility in "Outbreak". Atlas advertisement AW.png|Advertisement. Trivia *Gideon is the Multiplayer announcer for the Atlas Corporation. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Factions